The Light Side
by Sarvajith
Summary: This started out mainly as a Tyki x Eeez friendly one-shot. But I'm not sure what it is anymore and it isnt a one shot anymore. Sorry for the random pairings. Allen x Road, Tyki x Eez, Lenalee x Timcampy, Kanda x Lavi Enjoy! And dont forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic for DGM. Hope you enjoy it ^_^.

**Disclaimer**: There is no way I own something as awesome as D Gray Man.

**The Light side**

"Oi Eeez! Hurry up! The train's going to leave" shouted Tyki to his young companion as he watched him admire the new jacket Tyki had bought for him. "Uh…coming!" Eeez called back, slipping on the jacket and boarded the train with Tyki.

"But Tyki, are you sure it's all right for me to have this?" he asked. "Eh?" said Tyki "It's your birthday present Eeez. And that old one didn't look like it was going to last too long." Eeez simply nodded and breathed in the scent of the new jacket. "How kind of him!" thought Eeez "That secret side job of Tyki's must pay a lot for him to buy such a nice jacket".

A few minutes passed in companionable silence with the only sound coming from Tyki shuffling his cards. "Uh, Tyki…where are we going?" asked Eeez, tugging his sleeve. Tyki had just told Momo and Clark he was taking Eeez somewhere and the next thing he knew he was in the station with a new jacket. "It's your birthday. So I'm taking you to the fair in the nearby town" and then added, "After all, you need a break once in a….." He never got a chance to finish his sentence, as a white haired boy with a vertical scar running over his left eye entered the compartment.

"Le..." the white haired boy began and stopped abruptly when his eyes fell on Tyki. "Tyki! It's the boy who beat you at poker!" cried Eeez gleefully. "Uh...huh" said Tyki, still looking at the aforementioned cheating shounen with a look of disbelief in his eyes. Just as Allen got over his temporary loss of speech and began "Tyk..." he was cut off by what happened to be a girly samurai who shoved him out of the way. "Get out of my way, moyashi" the samurai who happened to be a guy, much to Eeez's surprise, said and entered only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw Tyki.

In the blink of an eye, the samurai had his sword out and cried "Mugen, Activate!" and lunged at Tyki. Tyki jumped out of the way but the sword skewered the sleeve of Eeez's jacket, who happened to be sitting close to Tyki.

Eeez just sat there, frozen in fear and then managed to whimper "Tyki…". Tyki, whose thick, swirly glasses had fallen down, stared at him, his eyes growing bigger than Eeez had ever seen and lunged at the samurai and dealt him such a blow that he went flying into the side of the train, sword and all, with a loud audible "Bang!"

The long haired guy growled and launched himself at Tyki, only to be plucked in mid-air by what appeared to be the formerly mentioned whitey wearing a whiter than white, clownish costume. "Kanda! Stop!", he cried, "You might hurt the kid!". "This is getting out of hand", thought Tyki, cradling a shaking Eeez.

"Look here!", he said, " I don't know who you are but it's obvious that you've confused me for someone else. Today's my friend's birthday and I'm taking him to the fair, so…SCRAM!" he shouted. Allen stared in confusion at Tyki, all the while trying to restrain Kanda, when it suddenly dawned on him that he had seen that boy before and he was one of Tyki's human friends. He remembered that Tyki appeared to care about his human friends and the scene before him suggested that it was probably true. So Tyki must probably want to keep his life as a Noah separate from his life as a human.

Allen didn't hate Tyki all that much to expose him as a Noah to his friends (although the fact that he was Road's uncle might have something to do with it, considering that Tyki had a tease eat a hole through his heart and all that jazz) and they had left Link behind at the last town after Lavi had laced his food with a healthy dose of laxatives, so Allen didn't see any reason not to play along with Tyki.

"I'm very sorry!" shouted Allen, trying to bow but at the same time, trying to keep an irate kanda from bashing in his head with Mugen. "We mistook you for someone else. To make up for it we'd like to treat you at the fair. Can we?". Kanda stared at Allen, his small eyes suddenly growing large, before he said "Che!" and sheathed Mugen and started sulking like he always did.

Tyki was quite surprised, but that would be an understatement since he was shocked shitless. But he quickly regained his composure and said "alright", thinking "This can't get any worse."

Allen was mentally patting himself on the back when suddenly a disheveled Lenalee followed by an equally disheveled Timcampy and a thoroughly depressed looking Lavi came in. "Sorry, Allen. I had to use the …", she stopped on seeing Tyki. Allen immediately jumped forward and closed her mouth with his hand, earning a growl from Timcampy (why Tim would do that, Allen honestly didn't know.). "Lenalee" said Allen, "Bakanda here mistook this man for one of the numerous people he doesn't like and attacked him and this little boy here. It being the boy's birthday, we're treating them at the fair at the next town." He explained, hoping Lenalee wouldn't ruin everything, because right now Lavi looked like he honestly didn't care and Allen figured he wouldn't be having any trouble from those quarters. Lenalee looked at Tim who shrugged (or at least as close to shrugging a golem can come to) and she looked at Allen and nodded.

Allen heaved a sigh of relief and walked up to Eeez. "I'm so sorry…?". "Eeez" said Tyki. "I'm so sorry Eeez." said Allen. Said boy looked up at Allen, his eyes big as orbs and threatening to overflow with tears. "The new jacket that Tyki got me is ruined!" he cried, holding up the torn sleeve. "It's all right Eeez… I'll get you a new one" said Tyki trying to console him. "So, this is Tyki's light side" thought Allen.

As Allen stood there contemplating this side of Tyki, he was suddenly glomped by a squealing girl. "Al~len" squealed Road. Then she looked at Tyki and started to squeal "T.." but she was cut off by Allen pressing his lips against hers. Tyki who was sure his life as a Noah was going to be exposed, stood there, mouth open, once again shocked shitless. "This is my girlfriend, Road." Allen explained to Eeez, once he removed his lips from a pleasantly shocked Road's, his hand tracing words on her back that he hoped to God she understood. It seems she did and she shut he mouth and latched onto Allen's arm.

Tyki looked at Allen with an 'I owe you one' look. Allen missed the look in Tyki's eyes on account of him giving Tyki an 'I could worship you for the rest of my days' look.

The train stopped at the station. Once everybody got off, Lenalee said "Allen-kun, I don't think I'm all that much for going to a fair. So I'll just take Timcampy and take a look around the town." and off she went. Lavi looked after her retreating figure with longing in his eyes. Kanda took one look at Lavi and said "Che! Come on Usagi. We're going to see if we can get some soba in this place." And off he went followed by a Lavi who thoroughly missed the evil glint in Kanda's eyes.

"Well… I suppose that leaves us." said Allen turning to Tyki who had Eeez on his shoulders. "Let's go!" he said taking the lead. On the way, Road leaned into Allen's ear and whispered "Allen…did you really mean that?" Allen turned around to see if Tyki was watching and when he saw that Tyki was occupied with Eeez, trying to cheer him up about the jacket incident he leaned down and whispered back "Yes, I did." Road squealed louder than she had last time and glomped Allen once more, earning a suspicious glance from Tyki.

Very soon they reached the fair and as Allen promised he paid (the costs going to the black order of course) for everything. It must be mentioned that although Tyki and Eeez weren't all that expensive Allen must have burned a hole through the Black Order's pockets buying candy for Road. Allen who assumed that Tyki would probably entrust Eeez to him and go wenching was most surprised when he found that Tyki stuck with Eeez the whole time and the fact that he actually smiled at the look on Eeez's face when Tyki got him a new jacket.

Near the end, they found themselves at a stall selling toys. Of course, Road wanted one. But what surprised Tyki was that Eeez too wanted one. And they both wanted the same thing. To be honest, it wasn't all that much impressive. It looked like sort of miniature Allen with all that white hair and cuteness. And it also was the only piece left.

"Al~len! I want that!" whined Road, tugging his arm. "Tyki…" said Eeez shyly,"Could you get me that doll? Please?". Both Allen and Tyki looked at each other. They were going to settle this the old fashioned way. Tyki got out a pack of cards. "Want to play, Shounen?" he asked. "You really want to?" asked Allen, horns growing out of his head. Tyki took one look at Eeez whose eyes were filled with hope, took a deep breath and said "Bring it on Shounen."

Road smirked at Tyki knowing fully who would win. But everybody could see that Tyki desperately wanted to win this match. It showed on his face clearer than a lone flower in a sea of grass. Allen saw that too and the horns on his head momentarily disappeared before popping back again.

"Four of a kind!", Allen called. Tyki looked up at Allen, once again shocked shitless (this is the third time, I think). "Royal straight flush" he said spreading his cards, unable to believe that he'd won. "What?" Road exclaimed in disbelief. "He He", "You lose shounen" said Tyki, buying the miniature Allen doll and giving it to Eeez mouthing "Happy Birthday!"

As they were walking away towards the station, Road sidled up to Allen and asked "You did it on purpose didn't you?". Allen stared at her for a long time and then slowly closed one eye in a wink. "Al~len! You're so sweet!" she squealed and pecked him on the cheek.

**And that's it. I seriously had other ideas in my head when I started writing this, but for some reason I kinda forgot them along the way and it ended up like this. Please review! I just love reviews.**

**P.S. Hope you liked the pairings ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter, although I seriously wasn't planning on having one. But then, a wonderful person called **_**alchemyfreak71 **_**followed this story (my fault, forgot to tag it as complete), and I thought, just for him atleast I was gonna write a second chapter and see how it comes out. Thank you for the motivation **_**alchemyfreak71**_**.**

**P.S. I love the pairing Lenalee x Timcampy, don't you? * Laughs evilly***

**Tim, the disclaimer, please.**

**Timcampy: Saro-chan doesn't own DGM. Although I wouldn't mind if he does * Laughs lecherously, golem style***

Tyki sat in the train, in the same compartment as the exorcists (on Eeez's insistence, of course) with Eeez sleeping on his lap, watching the cheating shounen being glomped by Road yet again. 'Hah! Any more of this and shounen's gonna break into two' thought Tyki, as Allen whispered something in Road's ear and got glomped and this time, kissed too for his efforts. Kanda, as usual, sat sulking in a corner, but there was something different about him, an air of smug satisfaction. Definitely not the sort you would expect from Kanda, with his perpetual air of glumness. Tyki's suspicions were slightly piqued when he caught sight of Lavi cowering like a rabbit, a wild look about his eyes, taking the occasional glance at Kanda, quickly averting his eyes when Kanda stared back. Kanda smirked and turned his head away, following which Lavi let out a relieved sigh. Allen, being too much occupied with Road, didn't notice Lavi's OOC ness and Lenalee, well… Lenalee, Tyki observed had left the compartment with Timcampy when the train started, although whenever Tyki went out, near the door for a smoke (NOT a good idea to smoke in such a closed space with Eeez in such close proximity, you see) he could hear the occasional moan / muffled scream from behind the mysteriously always closed Restroom door.

'These exorcists sure are crazy" said Tyki, sighing *nudge nudge Asterix fans*. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood Lenalee, with Timcampy perched on her … well, lets say head for deceny sake and Lavi turned to look at her, depression oozing out of him and hitting every unpaired character in there like a ten ton komurin, namely Tyki and poor little sleeping Eeez. Eeez woke up, a proper little bundle of cuteness, rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Slept well, Eeez" asked Tyki. "mmm.." said Eeez, stretching his arms. Suddenly, Tyki sensed some sort of irritating buzz. His senses leapt to a peak. "Innocence!" they screamed. He risked a look at the exorcists. They all seemed blissfully unaware of the Innocence's presence.

He looked around trying to locate the newly sensed Innocence. Suddenly, he caught sight of something flying towards Eeez, through the open window. "No! Eeez, look out!" he cried and leapt towards what could, from its irritating vibrations, be only the Innocence. It all happened so fast, yet so slow, that Tyki could remember it clearly for the rest of his life. The Innocence zoomed past a lunging Tyki, before the stunned exorcists and an equally stunned candy loving Noah (from whom we shall politely avert our eyes, due to their … ahem, let us say activities), tore through Eeez's mask and went straight down his throat. Eeez, his eyes wide open in surprise and terror, hands reaching out for Tyki.

Tyki's eyes grew wide in horror and he grabbed Eeez, shaking him. "Eeez! Eeez! Say something!" pleaded Tyki, his eyes wide in panic. Eeez opened his mouth to say something, but instead of words, what flowed out of his mouth was something sparkly which sent out tendrils which grabbed at Tyki, burning him wherever it touched him. "No!" said Tyki, his voice filled with anguish.

Everybody watched in astonishment, as Eeez cringed back from Tyki, tears in his confused eyes. Suddenly, Allen's eye activated and he winced in pain. "Allen…" Road said cupping his face, but before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by four level 3s bursting through the side of the train. They advanced towards Eeez, murderous intent written all across their faces, with their insane smiles. "Innocence, Activate!" all the exorcists cried, Lavi a bit halfheartedly. But, they were too slow, the first Akuma almost upon Eeez. Suddenly Tyki blasted the Akuma into oblivion, his eyes gleaming.

Allen's eye cried blood as he watched the Akuma's soul disappear into darkness. Road spared him a longing look before turning her attention to Eeez, who was cowering behind Tyki, her skin taking on the typical Noah complexion. "Tyki…", Eeez whimpered, as sharpened candles appeared all around him "What's happening to me?" Tyki looked at Eeez, then, sighing, allowed his skin to turn gray, the Noah crosses appearing on his forehead. Eeez's eyes bulged in astonishment. "This is my side job, Eeez. And I'm afraid this is goodbye.". He then turned to Road, "Open a door, Road." Road nodded, summoning one of her doors. He then turned to Allen "Take care of him, shounen." He said before crying "Akuma, self-destruct!" and lunged at Road, tackling her through the door.

As the Akuma exploded, Eeez's mouth suddenly opened and out flowed a white haze enveloping everybody. When the haze cleared, they found everybody unharmed and Eeez curled up on the floor in a ball, tears flowing from his eyes. Allen bent and scooped up the little boy in his arms. He looked up at Allen, wiping his tears, and asked "Tyki? What did he mean by goodbye? Where's Tyki?" he asked before breaking down once again. Allen sighed and rocked the little child gently to and fro trying to calm him and trying to calm himself too.

Lenalee came up to Eeez and gently stroked his hair. "Eeez," she said as gently as she could without becoming inaudible "The substance which entered you is called Innocence. Its something God created to destroy Akuma, which were the demons you saw earlier. You seem to be an accommodator for the Innocence, which means you have to become an exorcist, who are people who use the innocence to destroy Akuma. I know this is a lot to take in, but this is the truth."

"But what about Tyki?" asked the boy, looking at Lenalee with large crystal orb eyes. Lenalee's gentle expression morphed into one of distaste (and to readers who ask where all that disgust was hiding till now, I would like to draw their attention to Timcampy perched on Lenalee's… just Lenalee) "The man you call Tyki and the girl Road are members of the clan of Noah. They are sworn enemies of Innocence and exorcists, which now includes you too. They're evil people." Said Lenalee. "But Tyki isn't a bad person!" protested Eeez. "Oh, you'll change that view before too long." Said Lenalee, giving him a cold look. Eeez whispered and cuddled closer to Allen while Kanda simply "Che" ed in distaste, while Lavi recorded everything with the (what he wants us to believe as) the cold calculating nature of a bookman. "Lets go home now." Said Allen, trying to comfort the boy. Eeez nodded.

~_In the Ark~_

"Damn that Innocence!" said Tyki punching the wall. It had no right to drag his friends and especially not sweet, innocent Eeez into this war. He gritted his teeth, thinking about his damned situation. The next time they met, he would take that damned innocence away from Eeez. Maybe with a bit of help from Road, they could convince him it was all a dream. Road looked pitifully at Tyki, able to understand this pain, watching as a single tear made its way down his cheek.

**Well, that's chap 2. Read, enjoy and review. Tell me if you want another chapter. I'll be happy to oblige. Once again, thanks to **_**alchemyfreak71 **_**for the motivation and the follow**. **See you next time** **^_^**


End file.
